


Shipshape

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Brigantines, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 11 ends with Lucifer expelled from Castiel and Amara reduced to a pile of goo - but there's a problem....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> Not sure what happened here; this was meant to be a long historical fic but it became a short one instead. Oh well.
> 
> Dedicated to Mayalaen for the wonderful Resonance Verse. If you think you've read it all, go try it. Just make sure nothing fragile is in the vicinity when you read it!

Wednesday 25th May, 2016

Being a hunter, Dean Winchester was used to coming to and immediately running through a list of things to check. One, his moose of a brother, currently across the room and looking pained but alive. Check. Two, his own body. Aching after having been thrown around rather too much for someone who was close to leaving his thirties, but seemingly okay.

Three, a certain scruffy-haired angel, who had just had the devil literally pulled out of him. Not check. No sign of Cas. Fuck!

Four, other immediate threats. The good news was that where that bitch Amara had been gloating was now a steaming pile of black goo on the floor. The bad news was that standing over that steaming pile of goo was a painfully familiar figure.

“Deano!”

“Loud and annoying as ever, Gabriel”, Dean muttered, pulling himself to his feet. “Where's Cas?”

“Ah.”

When an archangel of the Lord fails to answer a simple question, it is rarely a good sign. Dean eyes narrowed.

“What did you do to him?” he scowled. 

“I had to send him on a little trip through the dimensions, to stop Luci getting his hands on him”, Gabriel said defensively. “Don't worry, Deano. Your best bud will pop back onto the Earthly set of dimensions in twenty-four hours' time, safe enough.”

“Here?” Sam asked, pulling himself up as well.

“Not exactly.”

Dean scowled.

“Where then?” he demanded.

“Roundabout the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.”

“What?” both brothers exclaimed.

“And about a century and a half ago”, Gabriel added. “But not to worry. I can send you there alright.”

“You'd better”, Dean scowled. “I didn't go through all this just to lose Cas.”

He missed the knowing look that his brother and the archangel exchanged. Which was probably just as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday 24th November 1872

“Where the hell are we?” Dean asked, getting visibly more annoyed. Gabriel had brought them to some small bay overlooking a very empty sea. At least it was warm.

“This is an unnamed bay on the north coast of the island of Santa Maria”, Gabriel intoned. He was even wearing a tourist guide uniform, the show-off. “Easternmost of the Azores, about 800 miles west of Portugal and 1200 miles south-east of Newfoundland. They are owned by Portugal, and a beacon for transatlantic shipping.”

“And Cas will come out here?” Dean asked anxiously. 

He did not miss the look the other two exchanged this time.

“What?” he asked testily.

“Nothing”, Sam said, a little too quickly. “So he'll appear right over the bay?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“There is a ship due along tomorrow, and he will he shot out onto the deck”, he said.

“Bet that'll surprise the crew!” Dean grinned.

“I think not.”

Huh?

+~+~+

Monday 25th November, 1872

The ship looked odd, Dean thought; a lot of square sails as he would have expected, but front and back (or whatever they were called) there were also large triangular sails.

“A brigantine (1)”, Gabriel explained.

“What's....”

Dean's world spun for a moment, and when he regained his balance he was standing directly beneath one of those large triangular sails.

“..a brigantine?” he finished weakly.

“Don't worry, they can't see us”, Gabriel said. “Besides, they'll soon have much worse to worry about. I'm going to take the moose and leave you now.”

“What?” Dean exclaimed. Sam did not look pleased either.

“Luci may be weak but he'll be looking for me, thinking I'll lead him to you and my bro”, Gabriel said. “I'm headed back to the Jurassic to lay a false trail. All you have to do is get Cassie when he comes through and make him fly you back to 2016.”

“Comes through wha.....”

Gabriel had vanished. Fuck!

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) A two-masted ship, with a full square rigging fore and at least two sails aft. It looked ungainly but was very effective. Originally an oar-driven sailing ship used by pirates in the Mediterranean Sea, hence 'brigand'.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had approximately forty-three seconds to stand there like an idiot before one of the crew members shouted a warning. For a moment he wondered if he had been spotted, but then realized he had not. The sailor's attention had been drawn by something else – a huge glowing black portal that had appeared directly in front of the ship, whipping up the waves around it. The hunter stared in shock.

There was the distinctly unpleasant (and horribly familiar) sound of the fabric of the universe being subject to excessive strain, and Dean watched as the crew set about manning the lifeboat. The captain, his wife and son clambered in, and the sailors lowered it over the side, as the portal grew menacingly closer. Then they climbed down after it, and were gone. 

It suddenly struck Dean as funny that this was his fantasy of being a ship's captain and he ran up to grab the wheel, which one of the sailors had lashed onto a course to possibly avoid the advancing portal. He untied it and set the ship back towards the portal, and was just congratulating himself on his achievements when something hit him. The whole ship shuddered, and he staggered back in shock, his arms around....

“Cas?”

The rumpled (even more than usual) angel stared at him in confusion. They were both soaked.

“You need to fly us back to 2016”, Dean said urgently. He looked towards the island whence the lifeboat had obviously set sail, but there was nothing except wildly foaming seas. Poor bastards had never stood a chance.

“Huh?” 

The angel still looked dazed, and Dean realized he needed Cas back now. The portal might blink out at any time, leaving them stranded there until Gabriel got round to rescuing them. No way was he relying on that dick.

Not for the first (or last) time in his life, Dean Winchester's body made an executive decision without consulting his brain. Cas needed reminding of who he was. Fine. He leaned forward and kissed the angel hard, until he heard a faint whimper – from whom, he had no idea. But the blue eyes that he knew so well were no longer unfocused, staring at him in shock and recognition.

“Dean?”

Oh fuck!

Fortunately Cas had his wits about him despite being on the receiving end of a Dean Winchester Special™, and grabbed the hunter firmly before soaring into the sky and right into the portal. Dean shut his eyes and prayed. To whom, he had no idea.

Behind them the portal blinked out of existence, leaving the Mary Celeste (1) to sail on into history.

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Not Marie. The subsequent story by the Sherlock Holmes writer, Arthur Conan Doyle, made the ship and its story famous, but he decided that 'Marie' sounded better. History rewritten.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean opened his eyes to find that they were in the kitchen in the Bunker (good), Sam was sat opposite them (very good) and Gabriel was eating an ice-cream sundae (meh, two out of three). He blinked and checked to see if everything was still attached.

“Looks like you had to go and find out the hard way”, Gabriel grinned. “Very Dean Winchester.”

“Find out what?” Dean scowled. Cas moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder, and the hunter could feel himself calming down.

“What Auntie Amara forgot”, Gabriel grinned. “Before taking a mate, check to make sure they do not belong to an angel. We get super-smitey when people do that, enough for Cassie to evict Luci and blast her into a pile of crap.”

Dean's mind spluttered like an ancient computer.

“You saying Cas and I are.... mated?” he demanded.

“Well, not until you do the deed”, Gabriel grinned. “But your days of sowing your wild oats are long gone, Deano. Angels get very possessive over their mates, and we expect absolute loyalty.”

“Now look here, you feather-brain, if you think I.....”

“Dean!”

He turned and stared at Cas in shock. 

“Cas?”

“Your bedroom. Now.”

He opened his mouth to tell the scruffy little oik that that was just not happening, but somewhere between his brain and mouth it got mutated to, “yes, sir!”, and he all but fled the room. 

“Mine!” Cas growled and he pounded after him. He shot a look at his brother and Sam, both of whom flinched. "See you both in a week.... or two!”


End file.
